Romeo's Journey
by PetalFall
Summary: Romeo's thoughts and actions while he is in Mantua waiting for the letter from the Friar.


Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet or any of the characters. Just John and I guess some of Romeo's thought processes... So no touchy on what is mine :)

And Yea, I know its Balthasar who really brings him the letter but we watched the 1996 movie and he was never mentioned -_- But if it bothers you a a lot just insent his name in place of John... Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading!

**Romeo's Journey**

Romeo left his bride, Juliet, to her undetermined fate and made his way to Mantua. Where he was to stay banished until somehow the Friar could find a way to settle the differences between the Capulets and the Montagues. But of course the families were built on pride and hatred so it won't be easy.

Romeo left with only the clothes on his back and one of his most loyal servants, John. John was 16 years old and had been Romeo's friend since his family was brought to Verona. He was a little on the short side and had straight black hair that fell to the tips of his ears. He and Romeo were dirty, tired, and they had little hope that they would be able to find an inn for the night. The road to Mantua was around 20 miles which would take a day or two even with an extremely fast horse. The lonely dirt road was plagued with thieves and dangerous animals which would slit a man's throat in no time flat.

As they trotted down the road on horse back, Romeo's mind was filled with the disturbing and unsettling thoughts of how he caused Mercutio's death. It was mostly his fault no matter how much he tried to deny it. Even though he was Juliet's husband he should have been there for his best friend. Revenge would not being Mercutio back. His punishment for that great act of evil was even more painful than death. If he was to be banished from the city where Juliet resides in, then he would gladly take deaths poison to be able to stay with her for those few fleeting moments.

But somewhere deep in Juliet's heart he knows that she has but even one small sliver of hate for killing her cousin. And he knows that no matter how hard he tries he will never be able to bring those that are dead back.

By now they had found an inn and gone to sleep with hopes that they would reach Mantua with no problems by tomorrow night.

As the sun rose and the birds began to sing, Romeo and John had already been up and eating breakfast for some time now. They began planning the day's events and where they would reside in until they can get the letter from the Friar. Then they made their way into the heart of Mantua and bought a few days supply of food and all the necessities. They found an empty house in the outskirts that may not look all that great but it was perfect for the occasion. The windows were gone and the wooden walls were rotting in many areas. But it had a water well, and a closed area to picket their horses. Romeo who is used to everyone waiting on him hand and foot certainly enjoyed the freedom. He ran around and rolled in the dirt and bathed in a pond. By this point he would be scolded by either his father or mother how it's not proper to do those kinds of things.

He was free.

But he had to be mature and wait for the Friar to sent word that everything has been resolved and he can come live with Juliet forever with no complications. When they had arrived in Mantua, the Friar had received a letter that told the address to where he should send his information about Juliet.

Unfortunately, the letter was never received by Romeo. It had been lost during its travels. Sadly, John had gone back to Verona and heard about Juliet's apparent death and he immediately went to Mantua to deliver the horrid news to the love struck Romeo.

Romeo was still enjoying his so called freedom until he saw John ride toward him with a look on his face that would break any woman's heart. A look of pure grief and sadness that would tell anyone that something undeniably tragic has happened. Romeo had sent John to see how Juliet was farring without her Romeo and he immediately asked what news he had of her. All John said was "She is gone. She has been laid to rest in her family's monument for eternity."

Romeo felt like his heart was now empty again and he screamed his grief to the heavens. He felt as if he had no means to live and he ran to his horse and rode to Verona, hoping to die with Juliet that night.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Hey everyone! But this was my English short story for Romeo and Juliet, which we are currently reading in class, and so I would like you to all comment on it and tell me any mistakes you saw. And tell me if it just sucked. Anyone wanna guess what grade I made? :D


End file.
